1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating apparatus for a lighting utility, and more particularly to a heat dissipating apparatus for a lighting utility, which has versatile operation modes and efficient heat dissipation, whereby the lifetime of the lighting utility employing the same is enhanced.
2. Description of Prior Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are extensively applied to various applications including lighting utility. Therefore, the LEDs are developed to provide high efficient and high power ability. However, considerable heat is also generated in lighting application, especially when the LEDs are sealed in a closed casing. The performance and lifetime of LEDs are degraded when excessive heat cannot be dissipated.
To overcome above drawbacks, means for heat dissipation is provided on package or stage of the LEDs for removing heat from the LEDs. However, the heat removed from the LEDs still exists in the closed casing. The heat dissipation result is not satisfactory and the lifetime of LEDs is also degraded.
Taiwan patent publication No. 568988 discloses a heat-dissipating deflexion cap for a lamp and a fan behind the heat-dissipating cap. The fan drives air to flow through the deflexion cap for heat dissipation. However, the heat dissipation is not satisfactory and there is only one heat dissipation mode.